pain suffering and love
by creekfreak
Summary: Part five is updated: Dawson gets very sick, but everyone is busy witht here own life. Can Gretchen help him though this and bring everyone together. d/g fanfic please R
1. Default Chapter

You might have seen this fanfic around, but I thought I post it here. It one of my fave ones that I have written. So please let me know what u think.  
  
Pain suffering and love  
  
This take place after there SR year of high school, but Dawson and Gretchen has never hooked up yet though.  
  
  
Dawson Leery sat on the end of his bed bent over the side of the bed. With a rush of pain going though his whole body. He had felt like this for many nights now, but tonight the pain was the worst. It felt like he couldn't move, and if he did everything in his body would just break with even the smallest little steps.   
He hadn't told anyone, because everyone was busy with there own stuff to do. Everyone was getting ready to go the college at the end of the month, and his parents were to busy with his new baby brother to even think anything was wrong with him. He knew no one that could help him right now so he had to do it by himself. He thought that if he stayed in bed for a few days the pain and suffering would end, but it didn't instead it made him feel worse.  
As he tried lifting his head up he heard a knock on his door. He whispers as loud as he could. "Come in"  
The door open and Gretchen came walking in. "Dawson are you alright?" Gretchen asked seeing how white his face was.  
Dawson just looked up at her he couldn't even more right now. Let alone tell her the truth. After a few seconds he said as soft of he could so that it wouldn't hurt. "No." That was all that he could get out of his voice.  
Gretchen felt his head, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he was burning up. He had thought that last night when he woke up in a sweat, but he didn't know how high it was. " Can you lay down?" Gretchen asked.  
Dawson tried, but it just hurt way too much to even more. "No," said Dawson in a soft whimper again.  
"I be right back," said Gretchen.  
Gretchen walked out of the room, and Dawson just felt even bone in his body about to break. When Gretchen walked back into the room she had the phone and a box in her hand. "I just want to see what your temp. is," said Gretchen she used the one Dawson's mom used to check the baby fever. "Dawson we have to get you to the hospital right now the temp is 104," said Gretchen. "IS there any way you could get to the car."  
"No," Dawson whispered.  
Just then Gretchen dialed the phone, and said. "Hello I need an ambulance at 265 water front drive right away." She was silent for a minute. "It my friend he has a temp of 104, and he can't move. I would bring his myself, but I can't get him out to the car." She was silent for another minute and then said. "Thank you so much."  
"Where are your parents Dawson?" Gretchen asked.  
"Joey's," said Dawson he had to say small words because anything bigger would hurt him too much.  
Gretchen dialed up Joey's number. "Hello Jo is Gail there?" She paused. "Gail, you might want to get home now. Dawson is really sick his temp is 104, and he can't move. I just call 911 and someone is on their way," said Gretchen. "Okay bye," she said after a minute.  
Gretchen sat down next to Dawson, and said in a soft tone. "Dawson I am going to get you help. I won't ask you any questions right now because I can see in your eyes that you are in a lot of pain. Dawson I just want to let you know that I'm going to be by your side though this all, and I want you to get better."  
Dawson just sat there. He wanted to give Gretchen a hug, but he couldn't. He couldn't more to hug her. The truth was that right now he needed someone in his life more then every. He realizes that when she had gone away for two weeks to go see some old friend. He realized that Gretchen was the only person in his life to help him though anything. If she was here a few days ago she would have gotten him help, but she wasn't. She was here now though and was taking care of him  



	2. Pain suffering and love... Dawson find o...

hey guys here the next part. Sorry it took me so long, but I had a death in the family I had to get though.  
  
  
  
After being in the hospital for a few hours the doctor walked into Dawson room. Where Gretchen Gale and Mitch were sitting along with Dawson the doctor looked at them and said. "I have some bad news to tell you all."  
Everyone just looked at the doctor, but it was Gretchen was spoke first. "What wrong doctor?"  
"I'm sorry to say this, but Dawson has been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer," said the doctor. "I know this is news to all of you, but we are looking right now to get him the best treatment."  
Everyone just kind of looked around the room, until Dawson said in a soft tone. " Am I going to die?"  
"Son, I don't know the answer to that one right now. You are the first case in this hospital of this cancer. I'm trying to get some fact, and see if we can send you to a different hospital to get you treatment," said the doctor. "Right now though I think it would be best if we just kept you on the pain medicine."  
As the doctor was walking away Gretchen stopped him in the hallways and said. "Dr is there anything we could do for him?"  
"The best thing is just being there for him right now. That is what he needs the most," said the doctor.  
"Okay," said Gretchen. She then walked back into the room, and sat next to Dawson on the bed. "I said it at your house, and I say it again. I'm going to be by your side though this all and I want you to get better." This time Dawson was able to give her a hug, and he held her tight.   
That night Gretchen stayed by Dawson side the whole night. She had talked to the doctor to let her stay with him. She knew that he needed her right now more then anything, but she also knew that no one else would be here for him the way that they should be. His parents were busy with their new son, Joey and Pacey were getting ready to go to NYC for there freshman year of college. Jen had chosen to spend the rest of her summer in Boston. Jack and Andie were busy catching up on old times, before they were sent off to different school in different parts of the US. Gretchen was the only one who could be her for Dawson.   
She looked at her watch and notice that it was only 11:24 she knew that her brother would still be up, and would much likely be at their house. She got up and walked out to the nurse station. "If Dawson should wonder where I am just tell him I had to go call some," said Gretchen to the nurse.  
"Yeah sure," said the nurse. As Gretchen started to walked away. She walked down the hallway to where she had saw a pay phone when she walked in. She picks it up and dialed the house number. Pacey answered it in three rings. "Hello," said Pacey.  
"Hey Pace I knew you would be up I have some bad new," said Gretchen.  
"What is it?" Pacey asked.  
"Dawson is really really sick," said Gretchen. "The doctor says he has a rare kind of cancer. I don't know if he's going to make it Pace."  
"Why did you call me sooner? I would have been there for you and Dawson," said Pacey.  
"I don't know. I guess because I wanted to spend some time with him. I feel it my fault for letting him get this sick," said Gretchen. "I mean you Joey, Andie, Jen, and Jack all are busy doing your own thing, and then you have Dawson and myself. I went away for two weeks and come back and he's sick as a dog. He has a fever of 104, and he can't even move."  
"Don' you even think it is your fault Gretchen. No one could have known this was going to happen. If you like I come sit down there with you," said Pacey.  
"I think I just want to stay by myself tonight," said Gretchen. "You can come in the morning."  
"Okay," said Pacey. "If you need anything just remember I'm here for you."  
"I know," said Gretchen, "bye."  
"Bye," said Pacey before Gretchen hung up the phone.  
She walked into Dawson's room and sat down next to him again.   
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Joey I have to tell you something," said Pacey. After Gretchen had called he had ran over to Joey's house to tell her the news.  
"What is it?" Joey asked taking Pacey's hands.  
"Joey my sister just called me and told me that Dawson is in the hospital," said Pacey.  
"Is he alright?" Joey asked.  
"No he really sick Jo. She said that when she went to his house this afternoon his temp one 104, he couldn't move, and now the doctor say that he had a rare type of cancer," said Pacey.  
Joey didn't know what to say she just started crying on Pacey's shoulder. Her best friend was sick, and there was nothing she could do for him. "Joey if you like I can take you to see him in the morning."  
"That would be nice," said Joey  



	3. a sweet talk

hey guys here the next part of my story. I'm glad your guys are reading it.  
  
  
  
Dawson awoke the next morning to the touch of Gretchen hands. She started to speak so he acted like he was still asleep. "Dawson you have to get though it if not for you then for me. For the past ten months you have been a very important part of my life. You have showed me many things that I have never known about life. You made me see that it is all right to stay home and put on your favorite movie. That it's fun to go into depths about a movie u had just seen. You know when I was with my friend the past two weeks they thought I was nuts for wanting to do that. I actually couldn't wait to come home and watch a movie with you.   
That was one reason I came over to your house last night, but when I found you bent over, white as a ghost and in so much pain I was scared. Dawson I was afraid I was going to lose you, and to tell you the truth I don't want to ever lose you. I wanna grow old with u Dawson. I know you will beat this cancer and then I'm going to take you to CA and your going to become a famous director, and I'm going to be your leading lady. We going to go to all the parties together and then people will start talking. They will say how I'm falling in love with u, but they will be wrong. Dawson I have already fallen in love with you. I have fallen in love with you a long time ago, but it didn't hit me until I went away on how much I really love u," said Gretchen.   
Dawson was about to say something, but he heard the doctor voice. "Miss. Witter would you mind leaving for a second. I have to check Dawson."  
"Okay," said Gretchen.  
Dawson opens his eyes just in time to see her walk out of the room. "How are you Dawson?" The doctor asked.   
"After what I just heard great," said Dawson.  
"That good," said the doctor sitting next to Dawson in the same chair Gretchen was sitting in minutes ago. "I have good and bad news for you. What do you want first?" The doctor asked.  
"The bad," said Dawson.  
"The bad news is that at all the hospital that treats the cancer there isn't a bed open. The good news is that one of the finest doctors wants to take on your case. So she's going to fly in and take good care of you," said the doctor.   
*^*^*^*^*  
Mean while out in the hallway Gretchen was waiting. Pacey walked up to his sister and with out a word hugged her for a long time. Tear finally started to pour out of her eyes like waterfalls. "Pacey I can't lose him," said Gretchen in between sobs. Though the tear she saw Joey standing there. She let go of her brother and just held Joey tight as both of them cried. When they both stopped crying Pacey said. "How is he this morning?"  
"I don't know he was a sleep when I left. All night the nurse took his temp. and gave him some pain killer. They said it looked like he was doing better, but that it most likely the drugs. She also said that some major doctor that had two other cases like Dawson is flying in this morning," said Gretchen.   
Just then the doctor walked out and said. "You can go back in."  
"Would you guys mind if I went in by myself?" Joey asked.  
"Go ahead," said Gretchen.  
Joey walked into the room, and notice Dawson sitting up on the bed. "Hey how are you?" Joey asked.  
"I guess I'm doing all right. They put me on to many drugs to be falling anything but happy, but also having Gretchen by my side is making me fall better," said Dawson. "What about you? We haven't talked since Jen's going away party."  
"I'm doing all right I just been busy," said Joey. "Pacey and myself brought a boat were been fixing it up."  
"I know I saw it I was out with Gretchen one night, and she took me down to see it," said Dawson. "It nothing like "True love" but I think it going to be better, because you and Pacey are both in it together."  
" Thank you Dawson. I just want to say that I'm sorry for not being there for you. I mean I been so busy with Pacey I didn't even notice that you were sick," said Joey.  
"Joey that all right I know everyone is busy with there own lives. I have Gretchen now Jo. You don't need to worry about me any more," said Dawson.  
"Dawson I'm always going to worry about you. I have been that way since we met. I was worried when you broke you arm when we were little and went hiking though the woods, I was worried when I broke you heart because I went after Pacey, and I'm worried right now," said Joey.  
"Jo, I'm glad you are, but you don't have to be," said Dawson.  
"I know, but you are my best friend. I want to be," said Joey giving Dawson a hug. "But don't worry Gretchen will be the one who's worries the most," said Joey just before Gretchen and Pacey walked into the room.  
"Hey D, is there anything I can do for you?" Pacey asked.  
"Make sure Gretchen get some sleep," said Dawson.  
Gretchen sat down next to Dawson and took his hand "I'm not leaving you until the doctor get here and we can get you some help," said Gretchen.   
"Don't worry man I will make sure she get at least six hours of sleep before coming back," said Pacey.  
"Alright," said Pacey.  



	4. Everyone deals with the news

hey guys. Here the next part.   
  
  
Joey and Pacey walked hand in hand down the streets of Capeside. Neither one of them knew what to say after what they had just seen this morning. The news of Dawson being sick really hit them, but it hurt more that they used to be so close, and now they didn't even notice that their best friend was dying. The doctor didn't say that he was dying, but they just kind of figure he would never be the same again.  
"Pacey, do you think Dawson know that we love him?" Joey asked Pacey as they sat down in front of the high school.  
"I think he does, but I really don't know," said Pacey looking down at the ground. It really hurt him to see Dawson in all this pain. "Jo we have to do something for him though."  
"I know but what?" Joey asked looking in Pacey's eyes.  
"I don't know maybe we should get the whole gang together. We have to do something though. I mean my sister can't be the only on taking care of him," said Pacey.  
" I know, but I also know that the two of them are in love. Gretchen won't leave Dawson's side. You knew how hard it was to get her to go home and get some sleep. She doesn't want to leave," said Joey.  
"I know, I think this is hurting my sister a lot more then she is saying," said Pacey.  
"It is hurting her more then anyone. If I was Dawson, and your were Gretchen would you be feeling a whole lot of pain?" Joey asked.  
"Jo, if you were in as much pain as Dawson is right now I would be dying in side," said Pacey. "I can't live knowing how much pain you would be in."  
"That is how Gretchen must be feeling. Every time I look at her she seems like she ready to cry, but instead she put a smile on her face, and just holds Dawson's hands. She is in love with the boy next door," said Joey.  
"Jo, I know. She in love with the guy who used to be in love with you," said Pacey.  
"Pacey that was a lifetime ago though. Dawson has moved on just like I have. I have you in my life, and Dawson has Gretchen. You know what he told me this morning?" Joey asked.  
"What?" asked Pacey.  
"He told me that I didn't have to worry about him any more because he has Gretchen," said Joey. "It a sign that he has moved on and that we are finally able to be just friends."  
"Jo, I know. I know that all you guys are friends, but we have a friend now that is in so much pain that I can't stand to even be in the same room. I know that I'm in there for to long I will just start crying," said Pacey. Tear began to fall down his face.   
Joey wrapped her arms around Pacey, and started to cry also. The pain was too much for either one of them to handle. There were losing the one person in their life that had been there since they were little. They remember the three of them going every where together, but in the past year it seem that everything had change. Dawson was with Gretchen, and Pacey and Joey were together. There was no more Pacey, Joey and Dawson, and it scared them now. It one day might just be Pacey and Joey with the memory of Dawson Leery.   
____________________  
Gail and Mitch watch their oldest son though the doorway of his hospital room. They didn't want to intrude on Gretchen and Dawson, because they knew that for the past few months Gretchen had been the one that Dawson and run to when things had gotten rough. It hurt a lot though for them to realize that they hadn't been good parents to the son who meant the most to them before Matt was born.   
"Do you think were bad parents?" Gail asked Mitch.  
"I think we have made a few mistakes, but I don't think that makes us bad parents," said Mitch. "Why do you think we are?"  
"Because here Dawson he been sick for a few days now, and we didn't even notice. Gretchen comes over and she takes care of him. I just feel like I should have check on him sooner," said Gail.  
"I know, but he looked fine. I just thought he missed Gretchen, and that was why he was spending so much time alone in his room," said Mitch.  
"I know, but don't you think we should have notice. We should have gone and talked to him about it. I mean he is our son," said Gail.  
"I know, but he's getting help now. We will be here for him though it," said Mitch.  
"I think we are going to have company," said Gail looking at Dawson and Gretchen cuddling on the bed. "I just wish the two of them would make it official that they are going out."  
"I know what you mean. They been dancing around it for ten months now," said Mitch. "How about we go get some coffee and give them a few more minutes alone?"  
"That sounds like a great idea," said Gail.   
__________________  
Gretchen and Dawson were laying on the bed listening to the radio. When the song I'm going to make you love me by the "The Jayhowks" came on. "Dawson listen to these words."  
"I'm going to make you love me I'm going dry your tears and were going to stay together for a millions years. "   
"Are you saying you love me?" Dawson asked.  
"Dawson yes I am. I have loved you for a long time now, and if I don't tell you know I'm going to regret it," said Gretchen,  
Dawson just looked at Gretchen for a minute and then said. "I love you too." He leaned closer to her, and gave her a kiss. A kiss that meant what they had just said.  



	5. telling Jack and Andie... but is it too ...

guys here the next part. Hope u guys like it.  
  
Joey and Pacey were walking down the streets of Capeside. They were suppose to be going out for dinner, but neither one of they were feeling in the mood to eat. With Dawson being sick and in the hospital they were in too much pain to really think about anything else.  
Matter of fact they had both been out of it all day long. After they had left the hospital to give Dawson and Gretchen some time alone they decided that a walk might do the some good. That was about four hours ago, and now they were standing in front of Andie and Jack's place. "Jo do you think we should go tell them?" Pacey asked looking at Joey. Andie and Jack still didn't know that Dawson was sick, and he figures they should know.  
"Yeah I think they have a right to know," said Joey taking Pacey's hand and walking up the front steps. She rang the doorbell and waits a little while. As she was about to ring it again Jack open the door. "Hey guys," says Jack.   
"Hey, is Andie home?" Pacey asked.  
"Yeah sure come in," said Jack. Pacey and Joey walked into the house. "She is out back if you like. I was just getting something to drink."  
"Actual we need to talk to both of you," said Joey walking into the kitchen. "So if you wouldn't mind coming out side now."  
"Okay," said Jack walking with Jo and Pacey though the house to the back. "Hey Andie look who come to visit."  
Andie looked up and say Pacey and Joey. She got up and gave them both a big hug. "Hey guys long time since we saw each another," said Andie.  
"Yeah," said Pacey unable to say the news right away.  
"Just wish Dawson was here," said Andie sitting now at the table.  
"Actual that why we came," said Joey. "I think the two of you better sit down for this."  
"What wrong?" Jack asked.  
"Guys we found out a few hours ago that Dawson has a rare form of Cancer," said Joey.  
"Oh my god is he going to be okay?" Andie asked.  
"I don't know to tell you the truth. The doctors are with him right now," said Pacey. "I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about this, because Dawson kind of need rest. Plus with him and Gretchen dating now she kind of wants to make sure to have time with Dawson."  
"That is fine," said Jack. "Are we aloud to go see him?"  
"Yes you can go see him," said Joey.  
"Okay," said Jack.  
*^*^*^*^*  
Jack Andie Pacey and Joey walked into the hospital, but neither one of them could make it past the lounge area. They knew that what was up stairs wasn't good, because Pacey had gotten a page from Gretchen. She had told him that Dawson was doing worse, and that if they didn't get him into surgery soon they would be a chance he wouldn't make it.  
"Come on guys we have to go up and see him," said Andie waling down the hallway. Everyone kind of followed at a slow pace.   
When they got up to the room. No on was around Pacey went to the front desk. "Hello could you tell me were Dawson's Leery is?" he asked.  
"He has to go in for surgery if you like you can go to the 3rd floor you will have much better luck finding him," said the nurse.  
Everyone ran up to the 3rd floor when they got there they found Gale, Mitch, Matt Bessie, Bodie, Alex and Gretchen in the waiting room. They ran in there and Joey said, "Is he alright?"  
"We don't know," said Gretchen looking up at the four of them. "The last time I saw him he was getting sick, and then went into a small coma. He was awoken though, but the doctor said they had to get him in soon because if they didn't he would not have a chance."  
Pacey walked up to his sister and gave her a big hug. "Everything is going to be okay." Said Pacey holding his sister even tighter. "We won't lose him."  



End file.
